


Faking It

by mdianesq



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF, bexana fandom
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, Lesbian, bexana, madrilla - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdianesq/pseuds/mdianesq
Summary: When Lana Parrilla comes out the office worries about the repercussions for their show. To avoid morrilla and swan queen shippers to start thinking something could happen they demand Lana to attend public events with some partner than turns out to be Bex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will post chapters every day until it's finished. It has 8 chapters. I hope you enjoy it!

If coming out is already hard enough imagine doing it when the whole world is watching. Lana Parrilla could definitely say a few things about that.

She had been a huge ally for the LGBTQ+ community for years but she had never talked about her sexuality in public.

That changed during the People Choice Awards. It wasn’t the first year she had been nominated and even won one of the awards but it was the first time she could actually gave a speech.

The words she said that day had been from mouth to mouth and tweet to tweet ever since. It made into the list of best coming out speeches of the year.

“I owe this award to every person that encouraged me to keep acting ever since I was a kid… But specially to my fans. To my Evil Regals. To every single person that watches our show every week. So that is the reason I decided to share something with you today. Mostly because I feel like I’ve been pretending somehow… I’ve always told you all to be yourselves, to don’t be ashamed of any part of your life… But I couldn’t apply that to my own. So now I’m here to fix that… I’ve been hearing your coming out stories for years, because you trusted me with them. Now I want to trust you with mine. I’m gay. Thank you.” She had said when she received that award.

It had been overwhelming. Everybody was asking questions. Some of them couldn’t understand it, some could relate so much. The next few weeks after that were a mess.

She had more interviews than in her entire life. But it was good to let all of that out. She was relieved not having to hide anymore, not that she was seeing anyone. But still, it meant a lot.

There were still a lot of haters. Some people had one more reason now to not like her but she didn’t lose a single minute of sleep for those.

But there was a group of people that was even more impressed by the news than the homophobes. The so called Morrilla shippers.

They assumed that because Lana came out Jennifer must be a lesbian too and Morrilla real.

Lana didn’t really have a problem with that. None of them had ever bothered her in any way and she was happy that they were so passionate about a ship. Jen and herself were friends but that was about it.

Although she had a feeling that the blonde was not very straight either it was not her place to say.

But some people did have a problem with that. And some people are Adam, Eddy and the PR of the show.

The brunette hadn’t warned anyone before coming out, not even her own family, it was more a on the spur of the moment thing.

Her family already knew about her sexual orientation anyhow so she wasn’t worried about it.

Although she knew the show had a lot of problems with LGBTQ+ related stuff she never thought her coming out would be that big of a deal for them.

Almost the whole cast knew she was a lesbian too and none of them had never had a problem with it so it took her by surprise when Adam and Eddy called her to come to the office.

She had some ideas about what they were going to say but she never expected it to go how it went.

After two knocks on the door a masculine voice asked her to come in.

When she entered the room, she saw three pairs of eyes looking directly at her.

Adam, Eddy and her PR, James, were all there sitting in front of her.

“You must know why you are here, right?” James asked her not expecting an answer.

“I can only imagine.” The brunette said blankly.

“Look, Lana. You are entitled to do with your life as you please, but it would have been better if you had warned us about this before you did anything.” He continued.

“Well… It was on the spur of the moment actually. I didn’t have anything planned.”

“Maybe the speech was, but I don’t think you being homosexual was.” Eddy added.

Lana was feeling a bit attacked so she was very uncomfortable. She didn’t know what this was supposed to be.

“I didn’t know my sexual orientation was any of your business.” She said slightly angry.

“And it’s not… But the show is. And this could affect the show a lot.” Adam intervened.

“How could possibly affect the show who I decide to sleep with or not?”

She was pissed now. They were making her life about them and attacking her for it and she couldn’t stand it anymore.

“As you may know, part of the fandom is obsessed with Swan Queen and because of that, with Ms. Morrison’s and your relationship.” James told her.

Lana nodded, she couldn’t even speak anymore.

“Since you announced your sexual preferences they have been more obsessed with those thoughts. They believe Jennifer is a homosexual too and that you two are in a relationship.” He continued.

“So? We are not. And even if we were, why does it matter?” She said annoyed.

She couldn’t hear the word ‘homosexual’ coming from their mouths one more time.

“Well, it’s making Swan Queen shippers more aggressive, we would say. And we are not planning on make that happen so we wouldn’t want that kind of publicity.” Eddy said.

“What’s done is done. I can’t go back time and change the way I came out. So, what’s the point of this reunion if I can know?” Lana asked.

“We would wish for you to find a partner to go to public events to. At least for a while. You don’t have to do anything, just show up with that person and take some photos. We wouldn’t want these people to keep thinking there’s something between Jennifer and yourself.” James told her.

“So, what? I have to pretend to be dating someone? Is that a real thing? I can’t believe you are actually proposing this.”

“It’s part of your contract, really. You must act in the show’s best interests. This affects the show a lot and your contract is still up for two years more.” Adam said before continuing. “We won’t force you to date anyone. But we advise you to choose a friend or anyone for that matter and take some photos with them and go to some public events. That’s it. Nothing more. You don’t even have to lie.”

The meeting had been really surrealist. She still couldn’t believe they were really asking her to pretend she is dating someone.

She wasn´t seeing anyone because she hadn’t found the time to date but she wouldn’t oppose to it immediately. The problem was that they were demanding her to do this for the sake of the show. Almost forgetting she was her own person.

She needed to vent and relax so she called Bex. Her friend answered quickly and they decided to meet for coffee half an hour later at the brunette’s house.

Rebecca had been nothing but accepting. The redhead had been one of the first people to whom she opened up about her sexuality and she had never acted weird about it or anything.

She was always supporting and caring. She was one of the few people that knew that she was thinking about publicly coming out. Yes, the coming out during the awards was improvised but it was not that unexpected for the people closer to her.

She opened the door as soon as she heard the knocks. A redhead was standing there holding a brown bag and wearing some casual clothes.

“Hey. I brought burgers and beer. I thought they may come in handy.” She said casually.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” The brunette told her with an appreciative smile on her face.

The other woman came in and they got comfortable on the living room. Bex spent so much time at her apartment she acted like she was in her own house when they were hanging out there.

“Okay. Spill. What happened? You sounded upset on the phone.” Rebecca asked her.

“You won’t believe what happened. God. It’s crazy.”

“You’re scaring me.”

“Adam, Eddy and James wanted to talk to me. _Apparently_ , the heterosexuality of their show is way too fragile for me to come out in public and not affect it. They want me to pretend I’m dating anyone really because they think that people will obsess over me and Jen and there’s gonna be swan queen drama or something.”

“That’s crazy. Wow. You said no, right?”

“The thing is, they are trying to make this about the show. They are saying I _have to_ because it says in my contract I have to look out for the show’s best interests and this affects the show. They just want me to go to public events and take some photos with someone other than Jen and pretend for a while.”

“I’m… I don’t know what to say. I didn’t know PR relationships really were a thing.”

“This show is driving me crazy, I swear.”

“Can you at least choose who are you going to be fake dating?” Bex asked curious.

“Yeah. But I don’t have many gay friends and I don’t think they’d like very much to pretend they are dating me. And it would be weird to ask someone I don’t even know. God. I can’t believe this is my life now.”

“I bet a lot of people would be glad to fake date you. I for one would be honored.”

“Don’t offer twice ‘cause I’d be calling these people in no time.” Lana joked.

“I’m serious. I wouldn’t mind. I bet I’d be a great fake girlfriend. And I don’t think Adam and Eddy would mind either. We are sisters on the show after all. Not many people would ship us even if we started seeing each other.” Bex said more seriously now.

“Really? You would do that for me?”

“Of course, Lana! Now let’s eat those burgers ‘cause they are probably getting cold and I’m starving. You can call James later and tell him.”

“Thank you, really. I was having the crapiest day ever and you just saved me.” The brunette said before pulling the other woman into a hug.

“Okaaay. Don’t be so cheesy ‘cause I only care about the hamburger, sorry.” Rebecca said trying to contain a laugh.

“Give me that. I’m starving too.”

Lana couldn’t be happier. Everything was working out. Adam, Eddy and everyone would be happy and she would just have to go with her best friend to some events.

No big deal, she thought innocently.


	2. Chapter 2

First thing in the morning Lana called the office. She was happy to hear that they were okay with her choice. They said there were already people shipping them together so it was a great start. James also suggested them to go to a party some famous people were throwing at which Lana was invited.  

It was that same weekend and the brunette had nothing better to do because they had a break between seasons. They had finished filming season 4 a few weeks before.

She called Bex right after finishing her call with her PR.

“Heey, how are you?” Lana asked her excited.

“Great. And I assume you’re great too. What’s going on? Why are you so happy?” The redhead asked curious.

“There’s this party on Saturday and the Smith’s and I can take a plus one with me. So, James suggested me to take my beautiful girlfriend with me. So… Are you free?”

“Of course! I’d love to! I don’t know what to wear though.” She answered thoughtful.

“Oh, you don’t have to wear anything.” Lana said before realizing how that must have sounded. “I mean… It’s a pool party. You don’t have to wear many clothes.”

“I guess I’ll have to look for my bikini. When does the party start?”

“Around 9 pm I think.”

“Okay, so how about I pick you up around 8:00, we go grab some dinner and we go to the party after that?” Bex suggested.

“Best date ever.” Lana joked.

“I’ll see you on Saturday then. I have to go, Bella needs to take a walk.”

“Bye. Love you.”

* * *

 

It was still Friday morning and she had nothing to do so she decided to check social media and see for herself what the rumors were about.

And, just as James had said, a lot of people believed Jen and she were together. But, there were also _Bexana_ shippers. There were so many cute pictures of them together people were using as proof. They weren’t really dating but they could have passed for girlfriend easily.

She was so lost on Twitter she had almost forgot that it was a pool party and she didn’t exactly own any swimwear. She had moved a few months ago and her summer clothes were still in some old box on the attic.

The brunette decided to go shopping and ended up buying a simple red bikini. It looked great on her but it was not too much for a pool party, so it was perfect.

The rest of the day passed by before she could even realize it and Saturday was already there.

She had some errands to run that morning so she was pretty busy until lunch time.

Since she was finally free she checked on the redhead because she hadn’t even asked her where were they having dinner.

After a few rings, the other woman picked up.

“Hey Bex!”

“Hi! How was your day?”

“Good, but busy. I had a lot to do. You?”

“Same. I went shopping ‘cause I didn’t have any bikinis I liked very much. But I found a gorgeous one. It’s pretty basic, dark blue. It goes great with my eyes.”

And Lana couldn’t help to imagine that bikini on her friend. She shacked her head, she should definitely not go there. As far as she knew Rebecca was straight and they were best friends so that wasn’t even an option. Although they were supposed to be dating.

“I bet it looks great on you.” She said almost shy.

“Well, you’ll find out in a few hours.”

The brunette was biting her lip at that thought.

“By the way, before I forget, I was calling you to ask you where are we going to have dinner. I think you didn’t tell me.” Lana asked eager to know.

“Uhm. I’m not telling you. It’s a surprise!”

“Are you taking me on a date?”

“Of course! What kind of fake girlfriend I’d be if I weren’t even taking you on dates. I gotta step up my game ‘cause apparently you already have a lot of suitors.”

She rolled her eyes even if she knew Bex couldn’t see her but she was still smiling.

“Okay. Whatever you want. I’ll see you at eight, right?” Lana asked before saying goodbye to her friend.

* * *

 

The brunette was almost done getting ready. She decided to wear a simple flowy dress.

She was already applying her lipstick when she heard her doorbell ring.

When she opened the door, a gorgeous redhead was standing there staring at her. Bex looked great. She was wearing a simple black dress that made wonders for her curves -not that Lana noticed- and her hair curlier than ever. She realized she was staring when the other woman cleared her throat.

“So, are you ready?” Rebecca asked gently.

“Uhm. Yes. Just a second. Come in.” The brunette said before she disappeared into her room for a moment. “I have to grab my purse, sorry.”

“It’s okay. You look great, by the way. That dress is beautiful and seems easy to take off.” The redhead started saying without realizing what she was implying, at least not until she saw the other woman blush. “I mean, to get into the pool and swim…”

“Yeah. You look great too. I bet everyone at the party will want me to dump you after tonight.”

“Don’t be silly. I’m just yours. C’mon. We have a reservation.”

They left the apartment and took Bex’s car. They drove in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before they arrived at their destination.

It was a nice but casual restaurant she had never heard of.

“I used to go here with my family during special days. It’s very nice and the people that work here are the best people you’ll ever meet. I haven’t come here in a while so I decided it was about time.”

“Oh, Bex. That’s really nice. I’m glad you shared this with me.” Lana said almost shy.

The redhead was her best friend and also one of the few people she could easily open up to without thinking twice and vice versa.

The other woman was very nice and funny with everybody but she didn’t open up easily so Lana appreciated when she did.

They ordered some meal Bex said she usually had and it was great. They were already pretty full when the dessert came and the meal had been great.

And not just because of the food. They were as great as ever. She enjoyed a lot her friend’s company and she thought it couldn’t be that bad pretending they were dating after all. She understood how it could make sense for some people. Their personalities just fitted so perfectly Lana was still impressed about it from time to time.

“I’m so full. I don’t think I’ll be able to eat anything more.” Lana almost complained.

“We can eat some homemade ice cream. You won’t be fuller after that.” Bex said almost laughing.

“You know we are going to a pool party, right? We have to be there in our bikinis and I think I just put on like ten pounds, at least!”

“You’d look great anyway. Let’s eat that dessert!”

They decided to share some vanilla ice cream because they couldn’t possibly eat one whole ice cream each.

It was just as good as the rest of the meal. Lana was impressed with that restaurant. She definitely wanted to be back. Although she couldn’t help but associate that place with the redhead so she was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to come back there without the other woman.

She was so lost in their ‘fake’ date she hadn’t even checked the clock. When she did it was almost 9 pm, so the party must be already starting.

“Bex! We are gonna be so late to the party. We were supposed to be there already!” She said worried.

“It’s okay Lana, people usually start coming half an hour later or even more. It’s an unwritten rule of parties I swear, I’m not making this up.” The redhead said to calm her down while slightly touching her hand.

The brunette shivered at her touch. She was never like this, so alert, so aware of everything. But something Bex made her feel that way. Like every touch was everything.

She tried to erase those thoughts from her head. It was probably because she was nervous for this event. It would be the first time she was going with a partner somewhere ever since she came out so it was a big deal.

But Bex was making everything easier. Their dinner date had been amazing and they still had a whole party to go.

They left the restaurant soon after that and got on their way to the party. It was a bit far from there so it took them twenty-five minutes to get there.

And the redhead was right, people were just coming when they got there. And there weren’t too many guests there yet. Mostly press. So, they had to pretend from the start that they were not going just as friends.

“Are you ready?” Bex asked her before taking her hand.

“If you are.” Lana said relaxing into the other woman’s embrace.

For their surprise, nobody asked them anything. It was a casual party so they probably had better things to do than worry about who was dating who.

They started drinking and talking with some people they knew a bit.

After a while someone finally seemed to acknowledge their relationship.

“So, are you two dating? I heard about your coming out! You were really brave, I couldn’t have done that! But I didn’t know you were gay too Rebecca.” A younger woman told them.

“Uhm. Yeah. We have been dating for a few months now. But we wanted to keep it a secret ‘cause you know how people are…” Bex said before the other woman could say anything.

She knew Lana was way too nervous to keep this conversation so she decided to take the lead.

“Oh. You make a great couple!”

“Thank you.” Lana said with a more sincere smile on her face.

When they were finally alone the brunette thanked her.

“I couldn’t have done this without you, really. It’s easier to come out when you don’t have to talk to anyone in particular but during moments like this I swear I don’t know how to act…”

“Don’t worry. You’ll get used to it.” The redhead told her before continuing. “Do you want to go to the pool? We haven’t even seen it yet and people look like they are having a great time there!”

“Okay. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

After one more drink they went outside. The pool was huge and filled with people. They seemed like they were having a lot of fun so the two women were curious to get into the pool too.

Lana started undressing and the redhead realized she was staring. But she couldn’t help it. The brunette was wearing a stunning red bikini that accentuated every single curve she had, and Bex surely noticed it.

When she undressed, Lana’s reaction was not very different than her own. She had never seen the other woman with so little clothing on and she was definitely not ready for it.

Her ginger curls were gently falling down her back and Lana stared at her while she was putting her locks into a lose ponytail.

When the other woman started talking she came back to Earth.

“You should go first. I’ll wait here.” Bex said almost shy.

“What? No! You’re coming in with me!”

“I… I don’t know how to swim…” The redhead confessed.

“What?! You never learned when you were younger?” Lana said surprised.

“Not really. I was too scared of it so I refused to get into the water.”

“Don’t worry. This pool is not very deep and I’ll be there next to you.” The brunette said looking into the other woman’s eyes way too close for a normal conversation.

Bex was about to say something when someone pushed them both into the water without any warning.

Before she realized it, they were in each other’s arms and all wet floating in the pool.

“Wow. Sorry. I wasn’t expecting that.” Bex said almost confused because everything happened so fast.

“It’s not your fault. How are you holding up?” Lana asked worried.

“Actually, not that bad. The water is great and I’m floating just fine. I guess I’m more relaxed now. Thank you, for everything.” Bex said finally breathing.

“Maybe we are a bit drunk already and we are forgetting about everything else.” Lana said softly while staring at the other woman.

They were so close she could feel Rebecca’s wet skin against her own. She was finding it hard to breath and she was hypnotized by a pair of pink lips in front of her.

Maybe it was the alcohol talking but she needed this now, but she couldn’t just do that so she was very surprised when she felt the other woman’s lips against her own.

She was ready to back out when Bex suddenly kissed her. It was unexpected but she dived into the kiss. The redhead’s lips were so soft and sweet she thought she was dreaming.

She was so lost into their kiss she forgot for a while that they were surrounded by people. Good thing they were supposed to be dating and everyone knew about it.

They broke the kiss when someone shouting wake them up from their inner world.

“You go girls!!!” The younger woman they had been talking to earlier was screaming.

Even though they weren’t as close as before they were still in silence staring at each other.

Bex was the first one to start talking.

“We should uhm… Get something to uhm drink… If you want…” She said trying to keep it together.

“Yeah. We should.” Lana said just as startled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have seen the show Faking It, the last scene is a reference to the pool kiss scene between Karmy...


	3. Chapter 3

They got out of the pool and none of them talked about the kiss. Lana didn’t even know what to think. Maybe the redhead just did that because she knew people were watching and she wanted them to think they really were dating.

She couldn’t know unless she asked her but they weren’t even looking at each other.

They walked side by side to the bar and the brunette ordered some whisky.

If she wanted to be able to deal with that night she needed something stronger. She thought the other woman may have been feeling the same because she ordered the same thing.

Bex, on her part, was still a bit shocked. Yes, she had been the one that started the kiss, but she was definitely not expecting anything that happened. She had kissed her because she was too lost in the moment but she didn’t realize what it meant until she was discovering the other woman’s mouth with her tongue.

She had never been with a woman, not romantically or sexually. She had kissed women in the past, for television, but never out of a set and without a camera pointing at her.

And she had surely never felt something so strong. It was hypnotizing. It was very different from what she knew and she didn’t know how to deal with that.

So, she decided not to talk about it. It felt wrong to keep things from her best friend, but she didn’t know how else to do this.

She drank her whisky in seconds. She needed some liquid courage to be there for her friend. Because she still was her friend even if the tabloids said otherwise.

* * *

 

It looked like they were going to start talking again when someone interrupted them.

“Lana!! Bex!! What are you guys doing here?” A familiar voice asked them.

When they turned around they saw Josh. He was standing there all wet from the pool. They hadn’t seen him since the filming of season four had ended.

“Hi! A friend of mine invited me. Peter. Do you know him?” Lana said casually.

“Oh, yeah. We went to high school together.” Josh told her.

“You went to high school here?” Bex asked curious.

“Yeah. Do you know him too?”

“Uhm, no. I came here with Lana.” The redhead said almost shy.

“Like, together? I mean, together together?” The man asked.

They both nodded at the same time.

“Well, I’d say I didn’t see that coming but I’d be lying. I always thought you made a great couple. I’m glad you two realized it too. You always looked at each other with so much love. I’m happy for you, I really am.”

Both of them tried to talk but they couldn’t. They didn’t know what to say. First, they were lying to their friend, and second, but most importantly, he thought they were in love and it was obvious. They both felt half embarrassed half like they had been caught doing something they weren’t supposed to be doing.

He said goodbye soon after that and if it was already awkward between the two of them before, now it had become the weirdest night of their lives.

Bex was definitely not keeping it together very well but she decided to pretend a bit more.

“I don’t like that we’re lying to him… But if we told the truth to everyone we know it would end up coming out sooner or later…”

“Yeah… You’re right. It’s for the best.” Lana added. After a few seconds, she spoke again. “Bex, look. I’m sorry I dragged you into this. I shouldn’t have. I know you’re not comfortable lying to people and I’m making you do it to your friends. And people are assuming you’re gay too and it’s not okay. I’m sorry. Maybe we should stop this.” She said upset.

“No, Lana. It’s okay. Really. Look, let’s sit down.” She stopped for a moment until they were both next to each other at a table near the bar. “You didn’t make me do this. I was the one that offered and I wanted, and still want, to do this. I knew the implications. And I still wanted it. It’s alright.” She told the other woman softly.

“I don’t know what I would do without you.” Lana said before pulling her into a hug.

The redhead didn’t expect it but until now it was a very normal thing between the two of them. They had always been very touchy-feely. But now it seemed more intense, with more meaning.

When the hug ended Bex talked again.

“C’mon. Let’s enjoy the party while we still can. It’s too early to be here all alone almost crying.” She said with a sincere smile on her face.

And they danced and got even drunker for a long while. When they realized it, it was already 4 am and some people were going back home while others were leaving for another party.

They were both very drunk so they called a cab.

“Where to ladies?” The driver asked.

Lana gave him her address.

“You can ssssstay at my plaaaace, I doooon’t… thiiiink neeeither of us… caaan walk toooo their house aaalone and miiine is cloooser.” She told the redhead the best she could.

The other woman just nodded. She was way too drunk to keep a conversation.

Soon enough they arrived at Lana’s apartment and they did their best to walk to the door. They were holding each other but it was still hard.

When they got in they both dropped dead on the sofa. Before they could even change they were already asleep next to each other on the brunette’s living room.

* * *

 

They woke up around 10 am because Lana’s phone rang and it woke up both of them.

“God. This is hell on Earth. Shut that bloody thing down please.” Bex told the brunette that was almost in her arms laying on the sofa they had both slept in.

Their heads were hurting a lot. The hangover was way too big. Maybe they shouldn’t have had so much whisky, or vodka, or wine or any other thing they had drank the night before.

“I can’t believe someone is calling right now.” Lana said before answering her phone without looking at the name. “Who’s this?” She said annoyed.

“It’s James. I imagine the party was good then.” The man on the phone said amused.

She rolled her eyes and tried to end the conversation as soon as possible, she needed and aspirin and by the look on the redhead’s face she needed one too. “What do you want?”

“I was just checking up on you. Photos of you and Rebecca are all over social media and tabloids. This is going great. Keep doing whatever you are doing.”

“Thanks for the update.” She said ironically before hanging up.

She was tired of all that PR bullshit even though everything was going great with Bex. Forgetting about the kiss incident and everything in between, of course. That reminded her that the other woman had spent the night right next to her and she was still only a few inches apart.

“Who was it?” The redhead asked curious.

“James. He wanted to tell me that there are photos of us everywhere so he’s pretty happy.”

“Screw him. I bet our photos are gorgeous. Now, can we call my favorite person in the world aka the pizza delivery guy? I need some greasy fast food and an aspiring before I die of a hangover.” She said with a few groans between every couple of words.

“I can’t believe we share the same favorite person. How about I go get some aspirins while you order some pizza? And we should probably take a shower. I’ll lend you some clothes or I think you have some of your t-shirts here. God. I can’t believe we didn’t even change before going to bed… Or to the sofa, more accurately.” Lana said exhausted.

“I call dibs on the shower. I’m gonna order and after that aspirin I’ll go. I bet I look like I’ve been lost in the woods without water and food for a week.” Bex almost joked.

“You look great. C’mon, get up. We have very important things to do.” The brunette said before disappearing into the bathroom and coming back seconds later with two aspirins.

* * *

 

They had a classic ‘hangover Sunday’. They showered and put on comfortable clothes and ate pizza while watching some crappy shows on Netflix.

Even after the few awkward moments between the two of them the night before everything was great again.

They were hanging out in Lana’s apartment like they had lived there together their whole lives and this was a usual day. And it was almost true. Bex spent so much time in the other woman’s house she already had clothes and a toothbrush there.

They never talked about it and none of them thought it was strange.

Now they were rewatching Grey’s Anatomy for the hundredth time -because the redhead loved it, of course- and Bex was checking her phone.

“Wow. People are losing it. There are a lot of photos of us from last night. I bet Adam and Eddy are throwing a little party right now.” She joked casually while showing the brunette her phone.

“There’s even a photo of us kissing…” Lana said as normally as she could.

They still hadn’t talked about it and even if they were very comfortable with each other it still looked like a topic off limits.

“Well, we look great in that pool.” Bex said to lighter the mood and it worked.

They didn’t have to talk about it yet. They had all the time in the world. So, they went back to binge watching shows and forgot about everything else.


	4. Chapter 4

After that day, they didn’t have to do much for a while. The audience had enough with the photos from the pool party and a few tweets. They were really believing that they were together and they had reasons to. But they were surprised that even their closest friends believed it and found it logical and expected.

Bex was going insane trying to figure out her own feelings. She tried forgetting about it and keeping close to her best friend, as always, but it hadn’t worked. So, she decided to give herself a few days to think about everything and see how it made her feel.

After the pool party, they were free for a bit less than a week before the first convention of the year. The redhead stayed away from Lana as much as she could those days. She made up an excuse to cancel their usual Tuesday lunch and got some coffee with a friend instead.

She felt bad for avoiding her friend like that but she needed to figure things out. She didn’t want to ruin everything just because she was confused.

But, _surprisingly,_ getting away from her ‘girlfriend’ didn’t work, at all. She just couldn’t keep Lana off her mind. She was still thinking about their kiss and remembering the taste of the other woman’s lips. God, there were even tongues involved, it was definitely not an unwanted kiss, from either part.

And Rebecca didn’t know how to deal with that. Was she falling for the brunette? Was she already in love with her? What did that make her?

She couldn’t answer any of those questions so she focused on random trivial activities instead. Until she realized she should probably have to start packing her things because the first convention of the year was almost there.

It was in England so she was happy to be able to go back home. She missed it from time to time.

She was so lost in her own thoughts she barely heard her phone ring. She answered it and it was her mother. Apparently, she just wanted to check up on her.

“So, you are coming to visit in a few days, right?” Her mother asked curious.

“Yeah. The convention is this weekend but I’ll be there before.” She informed her.

“Are you going to introduce us to that girlfriend of yours?” The older woman asked simply.

“Wh… What?”

Bex was shocked. She wasn’t expecting her family to find out about this. She surely was aware that they were famous, but she didn’t think it would be such a big deal outside Twitter.

“Oh. Don’t worry honey. We read it in a magazine. We wished you would have told us sooner but we support you. We love you just as much.” Her mother told her warmly.

The redhead was almost in tears. She couldn’t believe that her family was so supportive. She wasn’t really gay, _right?_ But it still meant a lot for her.

She didn’t like to lie to her family, but this felt right somehow. She was excited for them to meet Lana.

“Uhm… I should ask her first, but I think she would love to meet you all.” Bex told her mother.

Soon enough they hanged up and Rebecca was still thinking about everything they had been talking about.

She was going to introduce Lana to her family. She had never gone so far with anyone before. And they weren’t even dating for real.

She still didn’t know how the brunette will react to the offer so she hoped for the best and finally broke the silence between them.

The other woman answered quickly to her call.

“Hey! How have you been? I’ve barely heard from you these past couple of days!” Lana told her.

“Yeah… I know… I’m sorry. I’ve been a bit busy.” She paused for a few seconds before continuing. “I was calling you ‘cause my mother just called and she, and well, the whole family, wants to meet you…” She said a bit shy.

“What? Really?” The brunette said surprised.

“Apparently she found out we were together and she really wants to meet you.”

“Oh… I’m sorry Bex. I wasn’t expecting so many people to find out. We don’t have to go if you’re not comfortable with it. You can tell them the truth, I don’t think the office would find out.” Lana said trying to apologize.

“It’s okay Lana. Really. I want you to meet them and we have a chance now. If you want, of course.”

“I would love to. I’m serious. If your family is half as great as you are I’m gonna have a great time.”

Bex was trying to contain her smile a bit even though the other woman couldn’t see her.

“Okay then. So, you are taking the plane with me tomorrow, right?”

“Yes! I still have so packing to do so I’ll see you tomorrow!”

They said goodbye but the redhead kept smiling for a while. She was excited about a lot of things and it didn’t take her too long to realize the common denominator of all those things: a particular brunette that had been on her mind for a while now.

 

* * *

 

They arrived early at the airport. Their flight was going to be nine and a half hours long. It was a lot and their plane was leaving at 10 am.

They had to be there before, of course.

Lana was the first one to get there and soon after Bex joined her. They were alone again and there were some fans at the airport who surely noticed them.

They took a few pictures with some of them and signed autographs too. It was way too early for the redhead to interact with anyone but it was easier when her friend was there with here.

And some fans were very excited about the two of them being together.

Which made Lana feel bad. She didn’t like lying to them about things, specially not about this. But Bex didn’t even hesitate before trying her best to cheer the other woman up. She tried to convince her that it was a good thing, that she was giving them a role model that would mean a lot for some.

The brunette was convinced by Rebecca’s words, like always.

* * *

 

The trip was very long and they were exhausted when they arrived in London. The flight had been intense.

They had been in a storm for almost half an hour, which made Bex very anxious, but Lana was there to calm her down.

There were moments they never addressed -not to the other one, not to themselves- that meant a lot.

Bex watching Lana sleep profoundly, Lana resting her head on Bex’s shoulder, some hands accidently touching some thighs and much more even they couldn’t remember.

It was nice and familiar yet it was still a bit overwhelming for the redhead. She still didn’t know exactly how she felt about the other woman. Or at least she wasn’t even accepting that to herself.

They came to the hotel so exhausted they could only think about getting some sleep already.

But it couldn’t be that easy, of fucking course. Bex thought when the man at the reception desk informed them that there was a reservation for a marital suite at their names and they couldn’t change it.

Lana imagined it had been James’ idea. It kind of made sense, they were a couple and it would be weird if they slept in separated rooms but he hadn’t even warned them.

“Well, look at the bright side: we are getting a suite while the rest have small regular rooms.” Bex joked trying to lighten the mood.

“It’s okay Bex. I’m not mad at you. I know is not your fault. I’m just in a crappy mood.” Lana told her gently.

“What? I never said I thought you were mad at me.” Bex answered defensive.

“I know that look and I know you.” The brunette said before opening the door to their suite.

Bex was about to say something but she lost her words when she saw their room.

It was huge and beautiful. And of course there was just one bed because it was a marital suite.

Lana must have realized the redhead was staring way too intensely at the bed because she started talking.

“I can sleep on the sofa. It’s okay. Don’t worry.” The brunette told her.

“Uhm. No. Don’t be silly. The bed is huge. There’s room for the both of us and a few more people even.” Bex tried to joke -as always-.

Is not that she didn’t want to sleep in the same bed as the other woman, they had just shared a sofa a few days back. It was more fear. She was scared of herself, of her own feelings. And being so close to the reason she was feeling like this was definitely not going to be easy.

Lana herself was feeling weird about it too but she tried to focus on other things. She didn’t want to force the other woman to do anything or make her feel uncomfortable. She never knew what to do with straight women, really. Sometimes they would think that just because she’s a lesbian she had to be in love with them or something.

She knew that Bex wasn’t like that and she had never felt weird around her, not in a bad way. She had always been very understanding and supporting and acted exactly the same with her before and after she told her she was gay.

So, Lana was very grateful for her, she was the best friend she could have had.

And now they had to share a bed, and it shouldn’t be a big deal but it was and none of them knew how to handle it.

The brunette knew that Bex was nervous too, she was joking around and she was definitely doing that as a defense mechanism.

They left their things, took turns to shower and changed.

Less than an hour later they were ready for bed. They were very tired from the trip and they had had some food on the plane so they weren’t hungry.

“Uhm. Do you have a side?” Lana asked the other woman.

“Not really, I just sleep in the middle. Pick your side and I’ll just sleep wherever I can.” Bex told her.

The brunette got into the right side of the bed and soon enough Rebecca followed her and got into the bed too.

They were facing each other and just staring for a while. They weren’t talking but it felt like they were saying so many things…

Bex was the first one to start talking. It looked like she had struggling to get the words out for a while now but she finally put them together.

“How… How did you realize you were into women?” She asked gently. When she saw the surprised look on her friend’s face she continued talking. “I’m sorry. Maybe it’s out of line. I didn’t mean to offend you or something…”

“Uhm. No. It’s okay. I just… wasn’t expecting that question.” Lana said wondering a bit why the other woman was so curious about it.

“If you don’t want to tell me it’s okay, really. It was stupid of me to ask.”

“No. I’ll tell you… It’s just… hard to explain. I mean, I can’t pinpoint one exact moment where I said: oh shit, I’m gay. And it took yeaars, really. I guess I started realizing I was into women when a friend called me ‘straight’ and I was a bit uncomfortable with it… I couldn’t figure out why, but it was there. And I definitely had some girl crushes but back then I saw it as admiration or something like that. I couldn’t put a name to it for a while. And then I was really falling for this woman and I told some friends… But it took me even more time to associate the word ‘lesbian’ or ‘gay’ with me… I don’t know. It was hard for me to figure everything out. But for some people it’s easier I guess, it depends. And when I finally did I realized I liked more women, even before starting to think I could not be as straight as I thought. I guess my first crush was like in primary school. And it made sense, I always had a hard time differentiating friendship from more when it came to men. Probably because I wasn’t really feeling anything… But yeah, story of my life…”

“Wow. It must have been very hard for you…” Bex told her understanding.

“Well. I’m here now and it’s not that bad so…” Lana said looking into the redhead’s eyes again, deeply, searching for something.

“I’m very proud of you, really. Coming out right there in front of all those people… You were very brave.”

“I wish I could be braver for other things too…” The brunette said almost sad, like she was contemplating something.

Bex understood, because she was just as big of a coward or even more. So, she just stood there and eventually gave in and slept profoundly.


	5. Chapter 5

 The next day they were going to wake up early because they had to get ready and leave if they wanted to be on time for lunch with Rebecca’s family.

When the alarm clock took off they were all strangled up. The redhead had probably tried to occupy the middle of the bed, just as she was used to, and ended up basically glued to Lana.

When the brunette woke up she felt a hand around her waist and a leg over her. It took her a few seconds to wake up for real but when she did she realized those body parts belong to Bex.

She turned around but not too quickly so she was still on the other woman’s arms but now they were facing each other.

The redhead still had her eyes closed and was very sleepy.

“What is that sound?” She said groaning.

“That’s an alarm Bex. C’mon. We have to go eat something.” Lana whispered in her ear.

That action made the redhead realize where she was, who she was with and how she was exactly.

She tried to hide her panic as best as she could.

“Uhm. Sorry. I… Sorry.” She told her friend while taking her arm off her.

Lana didn’t say anything but she didn’t look uncomfortable either.

They got out of bed, got ready and soon enough they were leaving their suite to get breakfast.

After ordering they were just talking while waiting for their food.

“Why do I feel like I drank like a teenager and now I have the biggest hangover ever?” Bex said tired.

“Jetlag honey, jetlag.” Lana said understanding.

“I. Need. Food.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll survive.” The brunette joked.

“Life without food is not funny Lana.” The other woman tried to say as serious as she could.

They kept talking and only stopped when some fans approached them and asked for photos or autographs. Even if they were feelings terrible from the trip and not being able to rest that much, they were still very happy to see and interact with their fans.

“Should we rent a car? I mean, I wouldn’t be able to drive these cars but if you want, we can rent one and you can drive. Or we can just take a bus or something.” Lana suggested.

“It’s a good idea. That way we can go and come back whenever we want.”

“I’ll call to rent it and we can get going in like an hour or so.”

“Great. I bet my mother is dying right now focusing on every little detail to make everything perfect for you. She really is excited to meet you.”

“Well, I’m excited to meet her too. And I can’t believe you have perfectionism in your genes. Are you sure you’re not adopted? Has your mother seen your apartment?” Lana teased.

“Ha ha. Very funny. I’m a perfectionist sometimes too. Just for more important things.” Bex told her.

* * *

 

They rented a car and in an hour they were already leaving the hotel, just as Lana had said.

The trip was long but after nine and a half hours on a plane everything seemed small in comparison.

They were almost there and everything was going according to schedule.

“God. Suddenly I’m feeling like this just became real and I’m starting to get nervous. What if I screw it up? Your mother is going to hate me. I’m sure.” Lana started rambling.

“Oh, you’re so cute when you’re nervous.” Bex teased her. “But don’t worry Lana, she’s going to love you. I’m pretty sure she already does.”

The redhead always knew what to say to make her feel better.

She took a deep breath when she got out of the car and tried to put herself together. This seemed important for Rebecca and she didn’t want to disappoint her.

 When they knocked on the door a woman about their age opened it.

“Bex!!” She said before pulling the redhead into a hug. “I’m so glad you came.”

“Uhm. This is my sister. And this is Lana.” Bex introduced them.

“Your girlfriend.” Her sister stated.

“Hi! Nice to meet you. Bex talked a lot about all of you.” Lana said.

“She talked a lot about you too! I was dying to finally meet you! C’mon. We are finishing cooking.” Rachael said before guiding them to the kitchen.

The redhead blushed a bit when her sister told Lana that she talked about her a lot.

“Rebeeecca!” Bex’s mother said excited before hugging her.

“Hi mom!”

“I missed you so much! Aren’t you going to introduce me to this woman?” The older woman said looking at Lana.

“Lana… This is my mother. Mom, this is Lana.” She said simply.

“Oh my, you make such a great couple. Wait here, I’m going to grab the camera.” Her mom said before disappearing for a few moments.

She came back with a camera in her hands.

“Let’s take a family photo. Daniel, you take the photo dear.” She announced.

Lana was a bit overwhelmed with all the love she was receiving when she had just been there for a couple of minutes. She was happy to meet Bex’s family. They were great and lovely.

And now she was even going to be included in a family photo. They were really being supportive.

She just wished she could say the same things about her family. They were okay with her sexuality, sort of. But they still called her girlfriend ‘that friend of yours’, just like they had been doing since she came out for the first time with them, when she was younger.

But now she should be focusing on this, on the happy memories she was making right there with those people that were already treating her like family when they barely knew her.

Soon after that everyone relaxed a bit and left the two women more space to be together.

Bex was complaining about the weather.

“After living in America for so long, you forget how the weather is here. I only brought like one or two jackets and they are not very warm.” She told the brunette.

“Don’t worry. I imagined you would have done that and I brought one of your jackets that were at my place. A cozy green one.” Lana told her.

“Really? What would I do without you?” Bex told her before pulling her into a short hug.

“Starve to death or die of hypothermia.” The other woman teased her.

“Yeah. Probably.” The redhead added with a smile.

“God. You’re worse than mom and dad. Soooo cheesy.” Rachael teased them when she walked into the room with enough time to hear their conversation.

Bex rolled her eyes but bit her lip at that thought. They really acted like a married couple sometimes.

* * *

 

Lunch was great. Her family was still just as lovely and they were all treating her normally.

The family lunch was composed by Bex’s mother and sister and some cousins, uncles and aunts.

All of them were married and most of them had kids already. So, even if the question was expected it still took them by surprise.

“So, when is the wedding?” Her cousin Nate asked the redhead.

Lana almost chocked with her wine when she heard the question.

“Uhm… Woah. One step at a time. We are taking our time to decide those things.” Bex said as calmly as she could.

“Well, you two just seem so in love I can’t believe you didn’t elope and got married months ago.” Her sister added.

Lana was getting anxious. She didn’t like putting Bex in that situation. But, luckily, they changed topics very quickly.

After a few minutes, it seemed like they had forgotten about it all.

The afternoon was great. They played board games and talked a lot. It was already getting late and Lana was playing with Bex’s niece. It was an adorable baby.

The brunette and the kid were on the sofa playing when Bex leaned on the door frame and stared at them. Her mind was going to places she was hating. She couldn’t not imagine Lana with her own kid and the two of them together raising it.

Lana realized a redhead of staring at her and started talking.

“What?” She said smiling.

“Oh, nothing. You just are great with kids.” Bex told her.

“Well. Your niece is great. She’s adorable.”

“Yeah, she is.” She added but she was still a bit lost on her own thoughts.

“We should get going though, it’s getting late and the trip to the hotel is quite long.” Lana told her almost sad.

“I’m not letting you two drive right now! It’s late and very dark. You can stay in Bex’s old room.” Her mother demanded.

“It’s okay mom. The roads will probably be almost empty at these hours, we can drive.”

“It’s dangerous and you’ll arrive at the hotel very late. You two deserve to rest after that trip from America to here.”

“Uhm. If it’s okay with you Lana.” Bex asked the brunette.

“Yeah. If you don’t mind, it’s actually a good idea…” She answered.

“Go show her your room Rebecca. I’ll see you two in the morning. Goodnight darling.” The older woman said to her daughter.

“God, this is going to be so embarrassing. That room hasn’t changed much since I finished high school.” Bex told her friend.

“Now I’m dying to see it.”

* * *

 

“Well, this is it.” The redhead said as she opened her bedroom door.

It was not very big but there was a nice bed in the middle of the room and posters on every single inch of the walls.

“I wouldn’t have expected you to be a fan of the backstreet boys.” Lana teased.

“Not all of us were sooo cool when they were younger. And I didn’t like them that much.”

“Sure.” The brunette said ironically.

“Let’s change and get some sleep. I’m super tired.”

“Are we going to wear your old pajamas? Do you have hello kitty ones?”

“You think you are so funny, don’t you? I don’t think any of my old pajamas will fit us. But maybe I have some oversized t-shirts… I’ll go check.” Bex told her.

After a few minutes of searching in her drawers she took out two t-shirts.

“A Bowie t-shirt and one of The Backstreet Boys. Like a match made in heaven.” Lana joked.

“I hope it’s not too cold tonight. I don’t have warmer clothes for us to sleep in. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I think we’ll make it.”

They changed and Lana realized then that she was going to sleep in the same bed as Bex and barely naked, because an oversized t-shirt was not that many clothes.

But she didn’t say anything and tried not to look at the woman changing in front on her, she didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable.

They both got in bed, Bex already on the left side remembering Lana’s preference.

Lana was shivering a bit, it was cold.

“I can’t believe you’re so cold already. It’s still a bit warm.” The redhead told her.

“I can’t believe you’re not shivering too. What do you have in your blood?!” Lana asked her.

“Come here.” Bex told her before pulling the other woman into a hug.

Lana immediately relaxed when she left those arms around her. It gave her so much peace being with her that she couldn’t even express it with words.

“Thank you.” She said, because it was the only thing she could came up with.

The redhead nodded gently, understandingly, because she needed to be in Lana’s presence and to feel her skin against her own just as much as she needed oxygen to live.

So, they stayed like that and soon enough gave in and felt asleep. It wasn’t their first night together and it was most definitely not going to be their last.


	6. Chapter 6

They woke up just like they went to sleep: all snuggled up together and only wearing their underwear and an oversized t-shirt.

They hadn’t put any alarms but they still woke up at the same time.

As always, Lana had it easier to really wake up and get out of bed so she did her best to make the other woman open her eyes and get out of bed too.

“Mmm. Let me sleeeep. We don’t have to do anything today Lana. We have time.” She said with a few groans.

“We do. We have to get back to the hotel and I’m sure there’s a lot to see in that area. I’ve only been to London a few times and I’ve never got to see much so c’mon. I’m not going to waste this opportunity!” The brunette told her.

“Ugh. The things I do for love.” Bex said before getting out of bed too.

“You can shower first. Maybe it will wake you up a bit.”

“You don’t want to join me?” The redhead teased but she then realized that maybe it was a bit too much so she stuck out her tongue and soon enough disappeared into the bathroom.

All Lana could think of now was them showering together _. Thanks, Bex, thanks._ She thought ironically.

Fifteen minutes later Rebecca got out of the bathroom with only a towel covering her. Her wet ginger curls were loose, coming down her back.

“Uhm. I forgot my clothes. I’m done already. The shower is all yours.” She informed the brunette.

“Great. Thanks.” Lana said blushing a bit at the sight before looking away.

She remembered to take her clothes with her, she didn’t want to be barely naked in front of the other woman.

Bex was cleaning a bit the bedroom and making the bed when she heard Lana scream from the bathroom.

“Lana!! Are you okay?? Is everything alright?” She said concerned right in front of the bathroom door.

“Oh god. Yeah. I’m okay.” The brunette answered.

“Are you sure? Do you need help with anything?”

“I’m gonna kill you I swear. The hot water doesn’t work anymore.”

“Oh… Right. I forgot… Sorry!” She said almost laughing.

“Next time I’m showering first and I’ll take the longest shower ever, I promise you that.”

They finished their conversation through the door soon because the other woman came out of the bathroom.

Bex almost bumped into her because she was leaning on the door when it opened.

“Oh. Sorry.” The redhead said.

“You better be. You’re buying me dinner tonight.”

“So, we have a date?” Bex wondered.

“If I don’t dump you first or die of hypothermia.” Lana teased her.

“Oh, you’ll survive. Let’s go eat breakfast, I’m starving.”

* * *

 

They left the room and went to the kitchen.

They had breakfast with Bex’s mother and sister. They were still treating Lana really great and she was thankful for it.

Rebecca didn’t know how her family would take everything but all of them reacted great and she was very happy and proud of them for that.

“I can’t believe you eat all of this for breakfast every day, I wouldn’t be able to eat so much always.” Lana said.

“We are used to it. I don’t understand how Americans can eat sweet things in the morning, really.” Her sister said.

“I usually just have a coffee and maybe a fruit if I’m hungry.” Lana told her.

“You should eat more Lana.” Bex told her girlfriend casually.

“I try! And you should stop sleeping in so much.” The brunette said.

“Not all of us can live with 6 hours of sleep.”

They were not fighting, at least not in an angry conventional way. Bex’s sister and mother were very aware of it and only saw an old married couple in them.

“So, are you living together?” Her mother asked.

“What? Uhm. No. Not exactly.” Bex answered.

“Well, she spends more time at my apartment than at her own but no, we haven’t moved in together.” Lana added teasing.

“I don’t spend that much time at your apartment.”

“You have a toothbrush and half a closet of clothes.” The brunette said before she could even realize it.

They really had been basically living together the past year or so. At first, they just hanged out at her place but with time the redhead had been leaving her things there and it became a routine for them.

Bex hadn’t realized it either and they were clearly wondering about the same thing now.

Lana was the first one that was able to get out of her own mind and started talking again.

“Uhm. We should get going, the trip is a bit long.” She suggested.

“Yeah… We should.” She started saying to Lana before turning to her mother and sister. “I’m glad I got to see you. I’ve missed you. I’ll be back soon, I promise.” She told them before pulling her into a hug.

“We will miss you too darling. And you, get in here. You deserve a family hug too.” Her mother demanded Lana.

“Thank you so much, for everything. I had a great time.” The brunette said almost shy.

They all hugged and said their goodbyes. Soon after, the two women were in the car driving back to London.

“Sean just texted me. He’s here already. He wants to get lunch together the three of us.” Lana told the redhead that was driving next to her.

“Sure, if you want. I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“Thank god we’re almost at the hotel again, I’m so tired of being inside a car or a plane.” The brunette complained.

“Same.”

* * *

 

When they opened the door to their suite they noticed a bottle of wine and a card alongside it.

Bex took it and read it out loud.

“I hope you enjoy this bottle and your stay is as pleasant as it could be. Adam and Eddy.”

“Ugh. They should be thankful that I love white wine and this one is good ‘cause I’m still so pissed at them. I’ll never forget that reunion after I came out. Every time they referred to me being a lesbian they did it with even more disgust or hate, I can’t even tell anymore.” Lana said a bit angry.

“I’m sorry Lana, I hate people like that. I can’t believe they are such assholes. But don’t worry, tonight we can open this bottle.”

“Tomorrow we have a panel pretty early. I don’t know if we should.”

“It’s just a bottle of wine Lana. How much harm can it do?” She said innocently.

“Okaay. We can have dinner here and drink it. Now I’m going to finally take a hot shower.” Lana informed the redhead.

“You’ll never get over that won’t you?”

“No, I won’t.” Lana teased.

* * *

 

After resting a bit and getting ready they went to have lunch with Sean. They haven’t seen him for a while now and they both missed him. They were meeting in the hotel restaurant.

The two of them were already there when he came in.

“Sean!” Lana said excited to see him.

“Hey ladies! How are you two?!” He told them as he sat down in front of them.

“Great, great.” Bex said while unconsciously looking at Lana.

“Uhm… I see. I knew you had a thing for redheads Lana, but I didn’t know you liked this particular one.” He started saying. “I’m happy for you two, really! You make a great couple!” He told them.

“I… I don’t have a thing for redheads…” Lana said a bit shy.

“Yes, you do. Remember that woman that played Susan in Swingtown? You had the biggest crush on her!” He continued teasing.

“Her name is Molly and yes, I may have had a bit of a crush on her but it was most definitely not because of her hair color!”

“And what about Jessica Chastain, Amy Adams, Kate Winslet was a redhead once, and let’s not forget about Nicole Kidman… shall I continue??” He kept saying.

“Okay, you’ve made your point. But I don’t have a thing for redheads anyway. It’s just a coincidence.” She said defensive.

Meanwhile, Bex was standing there biting her lip watching the brunette’s reaction to everything.

She was silent but enjoying seeing Sean teasing her. She was so lost in her own thoughts she barely forgot she was there too.

“So, do you have a thing for brunettes, Bex?” He asked her.

“I only have a thing for one brunette.” She said smirking.

Lana blushed a bit and then took a deep breath. All of this was going to be harder than she imagined.

* * *

 

After lunch, they went for a walk and showed Lana some places she wanted to see in London.

It was nice, being with her friends like that but Bex kind of missed having Lana all to herself. Not because she was jealous or something, she wasn’t possessive. But she felt like she needed even more of Lana even if they were spending night and day together.

She was still trying to figure things out and put some order into her own mind. But it was hard, she was the messiest person ever.

They say heroin is the most addictive drug out there, but most people haven’t felt the touch of Lana’s skin against their own. Bex had. And now she didn’t know how to live without it.

She kept thinking about it, hypnotized by the memory of it.

When they finished their tour around London the two women went back to the hotel.

They were tired from the walk and it was almost dinner time already.

“Should we order some pizza while we take a shower and get comfortable? I’m too tired to go out for dinner, really.” The brunette said before throwing herself on the sofa.

“Sounds great. I can’t even think straight.” Bex said tired too.

“You don’t have to.”

“What?”

“It was a joke Bex.” Lana said laughing.

“I’m so tired I can’t even get a joke, great. I’m gonna go open the wine. You can shower first this time.” She told her friend.

“I wish they could run out of hot water so you know what it feels like.”

“You’re evil. But I’m wicked.”

“Wanna get into that fight?” Lana told her when the other woman sat down in the sofa next to her.

They were so close Bex really couldn’t think straight. She couldn’t ignore anymore how much she wanted to feel the brunette’s lips against her own again. But this was enough complicated already to make it even more.

She was half lost on her thoughts half lost on Lana’s irises.

“I’m going to take that shower. Would you order the pizza? Our usual.” The other woman said almost whispering because they were too close.

Bex couldn’t talk so she just nodded lightly.

When Lana got out of the sofa and laid her hand on the redhead’s shoulder for a few seconds before leaving Bex closed her eyes. She knew the brunette couldn’t see her anymore so she just enjoyed it and didn’t say a word.

Little did she know that the other woman was feeling just as surprised, amazed, almost losing it? There were not many words to describe their feelings.

And somehow, they knew the pain of knowing what could have been between them was mutual. But they were aware too of their circumstances. They knew it could not be. So, they just closed their eyes, took a deep breath and kept going with their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's chapter is going to be a bit emo, but I think you'll enjoy it!


	7. Chapter 7

The food arrived soon enough and by then the bottle of wine was already cold. They were both showered and wearing some comfortable and cozy clothes so they were almost in heaven.

It was almost funny how the smallest and simplest things could feel like home even if they were in a different continent.

Maybe it was the pizza, the wine and the chilling. Maybe it was Lana that felt like home to her. One of those options hurt less than the other.

The wine was good so the redhead almost didn’t even start to drink it when it was already gone. She needed some alcohol. Now she was just fidgeting with the glass of wine she had in her hand.

“Easy tiger. We wouldn’t want to get drunk, would we?” The brunette told her when she saw her actions.

“Sometimes I just want to forget about everything and relax.” The redhead said closing her eyes and laying back on the sofa.

“Are you okay Bex? If there’s anything you want to talk about I’m here. You know that, right?” Lana told her concerned.

“I do…” She answered still wondering about some things.

She took a deep breath and considered everything. None of this was easy for her but specially having to put herself out there and express her feelings to someone else. She was way too scared of that.

But she knew she had to. They needed to talk. They couldn’t stay like this forever, it was hurting them both every day a bit more, even if they were happy.

And Lana was the one person she could talk to about almost anything and not feel judged. Instead, she made her feel better. Every single time.

“Can we… Can we be completely honest with each other here and say what we want to say and if it doesn’t improve anything just open another bottle of wine and forget about tonight?” Bex suggested without looking at her.

Lana could have easily thought she wasn’t serious but there was something in her voice that told her otherwise.

“Okay… What do you want to talk about?” The brunette said gently.

She got up and sat down in the other end of the sofa that Bex was in. They were in front of the other but they weren’t looking at each other.

She knew where this was going. Mostly because she knew the other woman so well it was clear as water. And she didn’t want to fight it either. She wanted to talk about this too. But she never knew when the right moment to bring anything up was, or if they even had to talk about it in the first place.

“I think you know what I want to talk about…” Rebecca said, more like a statement than an accusation.

“I… I feel like I pressured you too much. Maybe we shouldn’t have done any of this. Maybe it is too much for you, and it’s normal, it’s been too much for me too.”

She felt guilty. Like she was responsible for everything that was happening.

“Lana. You didn’t make me do anything I didn’t want to do, ever. That night…” She started before taking a deep breath and considering stopping, but continued. “That night at the pool… I didn’t realize it in the moment, but I wanted to kiss you. I didn’t do it because people were watching, I didn’t do it to keep pretending we were together… I did I because I needed to do it. And when I did… I was so overwhelmed I had no idea how to act so I never said anything.”

“I felt the same Bex, I feel the same. But I figured things out, I know how I feel and what it means to me. I want you to figure out things too, but you need to do that on your own. I want to respect you, and give you space and time and everything you need. I don’t want you to think you have to do anything you are not ready for yet.”

“Look.” The redhead started saying before getting closer to the other woman and taking her hand. “It took me a while. When all of this happened, all of a sudden, it was a bit too much and I didn’t know how to deal with it… But I kinda figured it out…”

Bex was already relaxing. She had started this conversation very tense. She was feeling as insecure as someone could ever feel. But now her body was relaxing at the touch of Lana’s hands.

“I know it’s not easy for you to open up like that. I really do. And I appreciate it more than you could ever imagine. I… I don’t know what to think though. Maybe we’ve very blind or too transparent for the rest of the world but not with ourselves.” Lana wondered.

“I guess I’ve been in denial. I don’t know. I just know it hurts. It hurts listening how everybody thinks we are meant for each other and have always been obviously in love and how they think we are in this relationship they love but then… We aren’t.” Bex said with a sad smile on her face looking at their intertwined hands.

“I know Bex, it hurts me too.” Lana told her with teary eyes.

“So, what are we supposed to do now?”

“It’s funny how everyone else figured it out before we did.”

“Yeah…”

“Maybe… Maybe we can… I don’t know. Figure things out as they happen… Just, knowing what it means for us now.” The brunette said while playing with the other woman’s hand unconsciously.

Bex stopped staring at their hands and moved her eyes to Lana’s face. They were finally looking at each other, analyzing their faces, figuring this particular thing out.

They were very close now. Lana’s hand moved to the redhead’s cheek. It was just there, caressing it and Bex’s eyes closed at the touch.

They both leaned in and they were so close their foreheads were touching. Lana gave her a kiss on the forehead and another on the nose. And then she just stood there, waiting to close the distance, with her eyes closed to.

“Can I kiss you?” She whispered into the other woman’s ear gently.

After a small nod, they both closed the distance between them at the same time and merged into a kiss.

It was very different from the first one. This time they knew it was coming, they knew what it meant. They knew it meant something and they knew exactly what that something was.

It was different because it was honest and all the cards were in the table.

As for the rest of it, it was as sweet, soft and slightly overwhelming as it had been the first time. But none of them were thinking about that. They were not thinking about anything really. They were just as lost in each other as always.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon after their conversation and the kiss that followed, they finished their pizza and went to sleep.

They decided to figure things out as they happen, one step at a time. So, instead of rushing into anything they kept living the life they had to live.

They slept in the same bed again, they woke up all strangled up again, but now they knew exactly what it meant, they knew how that made the other feel.

When they woke up they continued with their routines as always. Maybe with a few more kisses in between.

After dressing up, when they were ready, they went to the cafeteria to have some breakfast.

Although at first it seemed weird, they acted almost as always. It was strange mostly because they felt like they had to hide their relationship somehow but then they realized everybody already thought they were in a relationship, it was definitely not a secret.

So, they were together as much as they wanted to, they even kissed in public a few times, because they could. They could hold hands and share private moments whenever they wanted to because it was okay.

Bex was really happy. She couldn’t ask for more, it was everything she ever wanted.

Lana was feeling great too. She hadn’t allowed herself to feel so much before now. Not ever. And now she was getting lost in everything they were doing. It didn’t matter if it was a kiss or just a touch. It meant a lot. But it was okay, she could allow herself to get lost, because she knew that she was going to be able to find herself again. Or if she was really lost, she had someone to find her wherever she may be.

The convention was starting that same morning. Both of them loved convention season, they could see their fans and talk to them. It was a very significant moment.

They had individual panel that same morning and then photo ops and autographs that afternoon.

When they checked the schedule, they found strange that they didn’t have any panels together, because until then they had always had panels together, either in a larger group or just the two of them.

Lana called James, because he usually was the one that dealt with these things.

“Hey. I just wanted to check something. I could have sworn Bex and I had a panel together at this convention but now I’m reading the schedule and I can’t see it anywhere. Almost everyone else have panels together.” She told him when he picked up.

“We thought it would be best if you two weren’t seen together that much. There’s already a lot of publicity for your relationship, we don’t need more. We don’t want to be associated with that.” He said blankly.

“So, you just decided, without consulting me, to take out our panels together? I can’t believe this. I’m doing everything you wanted and more to keep whatever stupid image you want for your show and you can’t even let me have a stupid panel with Bex?” She told him angry.

“Calm down, this is not going to change anything. The schedule can’t be modified now. Stick to it and we’ll talk later.” He informed her before hanging up.

She was very pissed and she couldn’t even talk to Bex because she was still at her own panel. And suddenly she had an idea, the office will definitely regret keeping them apart.

The panel was about to start, there were only five minutes left of it. So, she got in line to ask a question. Everybody recognized her and when there was just a question left they left her ask her question.

“Hi. My name is Lana. I’m from Brooklyn. I’m a huge fan of yours.” She said innocently.

“Hi Lana. Nice to meet you.” Bex told her with a huge smile on her face.

“Anyway, my question is… Would you like to be my girlfriend?” She asked the redhead.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I already have a girlfriend. But I’ll call you when I dump her.” The other woman joked.

“That girlfriend of yours must be very lucky.” Lana joked too.

“I think I’m the lucky one.”

The audience was in awe. They were all staring at them. Most of the public were lesbians and they were aware of it. So, Lana wanted to give them something and piss off the office at the same time.

Soon enough Bex got off the stage and went to her girlfriend. She just gave her a small kiss, it was a bit too intimate for them to share those things in public, but she couldn’t stay away from her. Then, they left together with applauses on the background.

Bex knew something was going on, the brunette was more private normally. They had a few minutes before Lana’s panel started so they were talking.

“So, what’s going on?” The redhead asked her.

“James changed all of our panels together so we won’t be seen with each other too much because he doesn’t want ‘that kind of publicity’ for the show.” She answered rolling her eyes.

“What? God. What is wrong with them? First, they wanted us together and now they want to hide us or something? I’m so tired of all of this.” Bex said before taking a deep breath.

“Maybe what I did was stupid. I’m sorry, especially because I dragged you into it, but I wanted to piss them off a bit. I don’t want them to think they can control my life.”

“It’s okay, Lana. I would have done the same thing. It was great actually. And I bet a lot of people recorded it. Before the convention ends today he’ll be calling again super mad. Now come here.” She told her friend before pulling her into a hug and continued talking. “So, you want to be my girlfriend now?” She teased.

“I’d love to. But I’ve heard you are taken.”

“For you I’m available.” She said before giving her girlfriend a kiss.

Soon after, the brunette left because her panel was about to start and she had to be on time.

Bex went to hear her panel but never intervened.

That afternoon they had a lot of photos to take and autographs to sign so they barely saw each other.

During a break, the redhead texted Lana.

“Can I take you on a real date tonight?”

“Do I have to dress fancy for that?”

“You can wear a tracksuit for all I care, you’re gonna look beautiful anyway.”

The brunette couldn’t help to smile and blush a bit when she read that. She was biting her lip and answering to her girlfriend text when someone cleared her throat in front of her.

She looked up and saw Ginny and Megan there.

“Hi! I haven’t seen you in a while now Lana!” Megan told her excited.

“Oh, hi! How’s everything?”

“Good good. And you? Great for what I’ve seen, right? You were talking to Bex right now, weren’t you?” Megan said teasing.

“Yeah… We have barely seen each other today with this schedule… And how are you Ginny? I haven’t heard from you for a while now.”

“Great. I just came to look for Josh but I bumped into Megan and she wanted to say hi… I’m going to keep looking for him.” Ginny said blankly.

She left before Lana could say anything.

“What’s up with her? She’s acting very weird.” Lana asked Megan.

“God… She’s a bit old fashioned you know? Just give her time, she’ll realize what she’s doing is wrong.”

“Is she not okay with Bex and I?” The older woman said disappointed.

“She’s just having a hard time coming to terms with it… But don’t worry, really. Just don’t think about her. Do you want to grab some coffee in your next break? I haven’t seen you in forever and we should totally catch up.”

“Yeah, I’d love to. I’ll see you later!” Lana told her with a sincere smile.

* * *

 

She had some coffee with Megan and then signed some more autographs but the Ginny thing was still on her mind.

They used to be very good friends so it was hard for her to believe that the other woman would reject her like that just because of her sexuality.

When she got to the hotel room Bex was already getting ready.

“Hey. How was your day?” The redhead asked her.

“Good. And yours?” She answered not too excited.

“What happened? You seem upset?” Bex asked worried.

“Uhm… Nothing… Just this thing with Ginny… Megan and she came to say hi and she was acting all weird…”

“Maybe she was tired or something.”

“Megan said she was having a hard time accepting this…”

“What? Us? Really? She didn’t seem homophobic.” Bex said surprised.

“Well… Apparently, she is. I swear, I can’t believe this. I want to talk to her… But I don’t know what to say. She is, or she was at least, my friend…”

“Don’t be sad, Lana. If she doesn’t like this screw her. You deserve someone better than her.” She said before giving her girlfriend a heartfelt hug.

“I don’t know what I would do without you. Thank you.” The brunette said before kissing Bex’s cheek.

“Now go get ready, we have a date tonight!”

* * *

 

Lana put on a beautiful red dress and Bex was wearing a floral one.

“Is this okay? You still haven’t told me where are we going.”

“Wow. That’s… That’s more than okay.”

The brunette really looked great and Bex was impressed. She couldn’t believe how beautiful Lana was.

“Are you sure?”

“Uhm. You look gorgeous Lana. I’m… Wow.”

“You look great too, by the way. Maybe we could just stay here…”

“As much as I’d love that I already made a reservation so we should get going.”

“Ugh. Okay, fine. Just because I love food.”

“I love you too.” Bex told her.

“What?” Lana said a bit shocked.

“I… I love you too…” The redhead said confused.

“I said I love food.” The brunette said slowly.

“Oh…”

“But I… I love you too…” She told the other woman a bit shy.

Bex took a deep breath and bit her lip.

“C’mon. Let’s get that dinner.”

* * *

 

They left the hotel and Bex drove them to a restaurant nearby. It was very nice, fancy but private.

The waiter guided them to the table the redhead had reserved. It was perfect. The ambiance was all they could ask for.

The dinner was going great until a couple appeared and took the table next to them. It was Ginny and Josh.

“Hey! I wasn’t expecting to meet you two here.” Josh said happily.

“Same for us. The food is great, you’re going to love it!” Bex told them.

“Hey Ginny, how are you?” Lana asked the other brunette almost shy.

“Fine, thank you.” She said with not much emotion.

After a few moments of small talk both couples went back to their tables and food.

The rest of the dinner Ginny seemed uncomfortable and looked to them from time to time. Lana was getting really upset and Bex could tell.

“Don’t worry Lana… Maybe it’s just a misunderstanding.” The redhead said trying to comfort her.

“It’s okay. I was expecting something like this to happen when I came out. I just wasn’t expecting to lose Ginny in particular.” She told the other woman sad.

Just as they were talking Ginny got up and left towards the bathroom.

“I’m going to talk to her.” Lana said getting up.

“I’d try to stop you but I know better… Good luck.” Bex told her before she disappeared towards the bathroom.

She walked into the bathroom to see the other woman fixing her make up in the mirror.

“Hey.” Ginny said.

“Can we talk?” Lana got to the point quickly.

“What do you want to talk about?” The other brunette said while still looking in the mirror.

“What’s going on Ginny? What happened to you? We used to be friends.” She said disappointed.

“And then you choose that lifestyle.” Ginny added.

“I didn’t choose anything. What don’t you get? Being gay is a thing you are born with, just as you were born straight. It’s not a lifestyle one chooses god.” Lana was getting annoyed.

“Look, I’m not a homophobe or whatever. But I’m not going to pretend I like this thing you are doing. You can do whatever you want but you don’t have to show it so much everywhere you go.”

“Wow. I can’t believe you really think like this.” The brunette said with tears in her eyes.

“Have a nice dinner Lana.” Ginny said before leaving her there, just like that.

* * *

 

Bex saw Ginny leave the bathroom and minutes passed and Lana wasn’t coming back so she decided to go check on her.

“Lana. Are you in here?” She said out loud when she didn’t see her girlfriend.

“Here.” A voice said behind one of the closed doors.

When Bex opened that door, she saw a brunette with her face full of tears.

“Oh, Lana. What happened?” She said as she kneeled to be at her height.

“You won’t believe how Ginny acted I’m… She’s so homophobic… She was my friend Bex…” The other woman said sobbing.

“It’s okay Lana. It’s okay. C’mon. Let’s get you back to the hotel.”

* * *

 

When they went back to their table, Lana more calmed now, Ginny and Josh had already left. They went back to the hotel soon after that.

When they arrived, Lana was the one to break the silence.

“I’m sorry I ruined our date. I know you wanted this to go better…” The brunette apologized.

“You didn’t ruin anything. There was no point to try to stay like that when you weren’t feeling good. But that doesn’t mean the date is over.”

“You are the best, you know that, right?” Lana said before leaning in to give her girlfriend a passionate kiss.

“Ookay. Maybe we should slow down if we don’t want this date to end right now. And believe, I wouldn’t mind like at all.”

“Sorry. Maybe we should order something in and just open a bottle of wine. It’s always a great plan for us.” The other woman suggested.

“Is this gonna be our thing now? Fast food and pajamas?”

“I’m going to get so fat.”

“I’ll still love you just as much.”

“I’ll still love the food.” Lana teased.

“You’re never going to get over that, are you?” Bex said with a smirk on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

They ordered some Chinese food and ate in their suite.

“Best date ever.” Lana said finally smiling again.

“Wait until tomorrow to decide that, maybe you’ll change your mind.”

The brunette paused for a second, like she was contemplating something. Bex stared at her in awe, she was so perfect.

“You know I meant it, right? I do love you. And I didn’t just say it because you did too…” She told the redhead softly.

“I know. And I didn’t just say it because I thought you said it. I really do. Maybe I still have some things to figure out on my own but one thing I’m 124% sure of is about my feelings towards you.”

They were very close sitting on their huge bed because they had just finished eating and they were about to go to sleep. Lana was about to say something but she decided to let her actions speak for her.

She leaned in and kissed the other woman. Bex was just as surprised as always. There was as much surprise as expectancy in every kiss. There was sweetness and there was passion.

And now there was something more. A bigger urge than ever for more. They felt like they were on the same page and soon enough the kiss became something more.

Bex’s mouth moved from the brunette’s face to her neck. She took her time to explore every single inch of the other woman’s body and Lana did the same right after.

The brunette sought for consent and the redhead gave her every part of herself and some more.

Even when they were all sweaty and tired they found the other woman beautiful and perfect. They saw the best in each other and they couldn’t hide their love even if they wanted to.

The next day they were tired and sore.

They alarm clock took off really early, their panels and photo ops started soon.

“Ugh. I hate that sound more than anything in this world. Can’t we just stay here all day?” Bex said with a few groans.

“I wish.” The woman that was all strangled up to her said softly.

“Can’t they like bring us breakfast in bed?”

“Do you really want some random guy to see us naked?”

“Right.” The redhead realized.

“Care to join me in the shower?” Lana suggested when she got out of their bed.

“If you put it like that… You really know how to wake someone up.” Bex said before following the other woman to the bathroom.

* * *

 

Before the panel started Lana went to get some coffee for the both of them. They were in the bathroom fixing their make-up and talking.

“Thank god for this coffee. Blessed.” Bex said while sipping her usual coffee order that Lana knew by memory by now.

“Thank _me_ for the coffee.” The brunette told her.

“If you hadn’t kept me awake all night maybe I wouldn’t need so much coffee right now.” The redhead teased.

“Oh, you’re gonna need so much more coffee tomorrow then.” She said confident until she saw two very familiar women coming out of two toilets they thought were empty.

She recognized Megan and Ginny instantly and blushed until she looked like a tomato. Bex was trying not to laugh.

“Good morning girls. So, you had a fun night uh?” Megan teased smiling.

Ginny just stood there with eyes wider than normal, cleaned her hands and left.

“I think you two just traumatized her for life.” Megan continued almost laughing before following her friend out of the bathroom.

“God. This is so embarrassing. I can’t believe I didn’t even check before opening my mouth.” Lana said still a bit shocked.

“I’m going to laugh about this for the rest of my life I swear.” Bex said still not over it.

Because she really was planning on spending it alongside the other woman.

* * *

 

During the next year they progressed a lot. After con season finished they decided to move in together. They had been basically living together for a while already so it was not such a big deal. They even got another dog, which was a bigger deal because it was _their_ dog. But both of them were comfortable with it.

Bex met Lana’s family soon after that. Even if her mother wasn’t that accepting at first, she grew to love the redhead and ended up giving her blessings.

The office gave them a hard time for a while but they gave up after a few months and let them be.

Filming the new season was great and they loved it.

They spent Christmas together at their house, Thanksgiving with Lana’s family and Easter with Bex’s.

Even their friendship with Ginny had improved because the other woman had started to accept everything. One step at a time.

Before they realized a year had passed and they had to go back to England again, to the place everything changed for them, officially.

“God. I can’t believe a year ago I was here almost thinking I was straight. Bitch, you thought.” Bex said laughing.

“I remember the cold shower I had to take because of you.” Lana said.

“I can’t believe you’re still not over that. You know, I had to take a few cold showers because of you too.” The redhead said playful.

“Bex! We have to get going ‘cause my panel is about to start. We don’t have time for this…” The brunette told her girlfriend knowing there that was going.

“Okaay, fine.” She said before giving the other woman a kiss and leaving their suite.

* * *

 

Lana’s panel started early and Bex had nothing to do so she went to hear the other woman’s panel.

Someone asked the brunette for a funny moment from last year’s con and she didn’t doubt before embarrassing a bit her girlfriend.

“Okay. This a more personal story but I see Bex sitting in the audience so I’m sorry honey, but I have to.” She said before looking at the redhead. “We were talking just before going out for dinner and we hadn’t been together that long and we never rushed into anything. And I was saying how ‘I love food’ and she understood ‘I love you’ and she was like: I love you too and I was like: whaaat? It was very funny really. And now she’s going to kick me out. But it was worth it.” She teased.

When it was about to finish Bex got in line to ask a question. She got the last question and she decided to use it well. She got up on the stage so everybody could see her.

“Hi. I’m Bex from England.” The redhead said innocently.

“Hi Bex. You seem familiar, but I know so many redheads I can’t tell.” Lana teased.

“Exactly a year ago, you stood right into this queue and asked me to be your girlfriend.” Bex started saying more seriously now. “Now, I’d love to ask you to be my wife. Lana María Parrilla, would you marry me?” She said while kneeling down and taking a small box with a ring out of her pocket.

Lana was silent and in tears. She bit her lip and answered.

“Of course I want to marry you. God. Come here.” She said before almost running towards her now fiancé.

They merged into a very passionate kiss almost forgetting they were surrounded by people.

The loud round of applauses and cheering of the public woke them up.

Bex cleaned the tears from her wife-to-be and whispered into her ear.

“Don’t cry. I love you. I always will. I promise.”

* * *

 

The morning after Lana was staring at her engagement ring while relaxing into the other woman’s arms, still in bed.

“I think I’m not going to marry you ever. I love how the word ‘fiancé’ sounds way too much.” She said almost serious.

“Well, I’m excited to call you my wife for the rest of my life so I can’t wait too much.”

And they didn’t. A few months later they got married in Vancouver with their family and friends in a beautiful ceremony.

Bex wore a pastel green floral dress and Lana a simple red one. They weren’t very classic so they just chose what felt right for them.

Even Ginny went to the wedding.

The only thing that could outrange that was the night after.

They were still in bed, enjoying their time as wife and wife.

“I know we said we weren’t going to write vows but I still did… I didn’t want to share them at the wedding because it didn’t feel right but I wanted to read them to you anyway.” Bex started saying.

“Actually, I wrote vows too…” The brunette told her. “But uhm… You should start…”

“Okay… Uhm. Okay.” She sat down on their bed and look at the other woman after rereading in her mind the vows she had written. “Lana, from the moment I met you I knew you were going to put my life upside down. Even if I didn’t know back then what that meant. Loving you was, and will always be, the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Even if you love food. This, us, may not have started in the most conventional way one could expect but every moment of this was worth it, because now I’m here with you and I can call you my wife and I think I couldn’t ask for anything more. You made me the happiest woman on Earth Lana Parrilla and I will always love you.”

“I love you so much, I don’t even know how could I top that… Okay… Even before I met you I feel like I needed you in my life. From the day I met you until the day I die I knew, I know and I’ll always know you are the one. The one that would come to my house with burgers and beer even if I didn’t explicitly say I was upset. The one that would binge watch shows with me on a Sunday afternoon. The one that would clean my tears when I was crying and then give me a hug and make me forget about everything else. The one that would make me realize what love is. I have all of that and much more to thanks you for and I’ll never get tired of it but it’s okay because I’ll always have you by my side.”

Now they were both in tears and in each other’s arms.

They stayed like that for a long time. They opened up to each other and showed their love once more. And they kept doing that every day and every year they had together until they were way too old to keep track of time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. If you want to keep up with me my twitter is @xSqReginax  
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated!  
> Also, if you want to support me you can do it through my ko-fi page! https://ko-fi.com/J3J47QI7

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated. You can find me on Twitter (@xSqReginax) if you want to keep up with me.


End file.
